User talk:RainbowCreeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adoption Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 01:32, January 3, 2013 Hey RainbowCreeper! Weclome to the wiki. I'm Rainy, an admin on here. Please feel free to ask me any questions you might have or RP with me. Thx! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Already on it. Now you're free to RP ;) I bet some of the other users will come by to say hi, we're all pretty active. [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki! I am a staff member on here although I do not show up as an admin :) Please feel free to contact me with any questions :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Any time. And told you they would :D PS: If you like this wiki, I'd reccomend reading this and The Nightly. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Welcome to the wiki! XD I'm Avalanchestrike, Strikeh for short. I have been on this wiki for a little more than a week, but I'm ver active. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 01:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. So here's how you sign up for the Quest. Just leave what cat you're gonna use in the comments. :P I'll add you in. Also, to RP, it's simple. An RP is a chain of comments at an RP sight. Go to the Navi Bar and pick one. I'll meet you at The Clearing if you want. ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'll go first, and you can just reply to me. Browse through the RPs to see how it goes. Glad you joined! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 02:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Name the place. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 17:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, do you want to go on the quest? I'll explain it all to you on chat or talk page if you want; this is the last week to sign up for the leaf-bare one. [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 17:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ohayoo! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Ninja, head admin for some unknown reason (I really don't do much). If you have any questions feel free to ask me, or of course the staff members which messaged you earlier. Can I ask, are you Japanese or are you an anime fan, because based on the AKA, I'm assuming you're either of those, or both. I'm in Japanese, so I caught that ;D (Kuriipaa - and isn't that the kanji for rain or something like that - ?) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]][[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3| 'talk ']][[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] 18:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rainbow! I'm Misty, an admin here, welcome to NC! If you have any questions you can ask me! Can't wait to RP with you! *sighs* Since my siggy might worry tyou, I'll just leave a link. Then change my siggy. :P ~Misty Herro. *wanders about awkwardly* You know, Rainy sure would like it if you signed her opinions page. Just sayin' >:P [[User:Rainsplash987|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm|''' ♥'] Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on February 4th, 2013. Since that was over a month ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be put up for adoption, and potentially deleted. After replying, any characters that aren't roleplayed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please leave a message on my talk page. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|' Ninja ]][[User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja| 'talk ']][[User blog:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja|'''blog]] Inactivity Hello, RainbowCreeper! I am here to inform you that your last edit was on February 4, 2013, which was more than 11 months ago. If you do not reply to this message/roleplay your character within the next three days, your characters will be deleted or put up for adoption. Thanks! -Crane